Escape By Uploading Your Consciousness
Escape By Uploading Your Consciousness is an escape objective in the Prey (2017) DLC, Mooncrash. It is only accessible when playing as Riley Yu, and must be completed as her to unlock her story objective. Overview I hear things on the space station are...precarious. Alex must be desperate by now. He should be. After the way his 'guidance' nearly derailed our tower program, he's lucky I haven't blocked his emails as well. Let's see what my little cousin has been up to. speaking with Alex Yu via computer I should have known. He didn't need help, he was saying goodbye. His mistake is so catastrophic, we won't escape the consequences, even here on the moon. Some men have a knack for failing their way to the top. placing the [[DataVault Operator] on the docking station] He wants me to back everything up onto a DataVault operator in the event this moonbase is compromised - a foregone conclusion at this point. And after that, I'm to use Morgan's emulation tech on myself. The idea is...off-putting to say the least. But I trust Morgan. attempting to upload the data without the [[Phantom Genesis] data] I ran into a problem. Part of the data is missing and corrupted, so the copy operation halted. I'll have to retrieve the data myself - which means repeating a very dangerous experiment in the wild. scanning V-014551-P04's Phantom I got the data. The backup can resume, and then I'll mirror my own consciousness onto the operator. If I don't make it, a part of me can still haunt Alex. Objectives *Check your email *Open a secure communication channel with Alex *Place the DataVault Operator on the docking station *Copy all Pytheas data onto the DataVault Operator *Install the Phantom Genesis II Ability *Create a phantom out of volunteer V-014551-P04 and scan it with your Psychoscope *Finish copying Pytheas data *Place DataVault Operator in emergency launch tube *Sit in Brain Emulation Chair Walkthrough As this is only do-able with the Director - Riley Yu - this makes it basically the mandatory escape route for her. When you start, you will be instructed to go to your office in the Pytheas Labs near the tram station. Should the staircase be broken, you can climb the wall or use a GLOO Cannon to access the office. Access your terminal, and then your email. This will reveal that Alex needs to speak with you as soon as possible. To do this, go to the utilities on the workstation and select a communication channel. Alex will then call you and inform you of the ongoing situation at Talos I - indicating that the two Typhon outbreaks appear to be happening simultaneously. He will then tell you that you need to make a backup of all of Pytheas' data to be dispatched. He will conclude with the warning that there is very likely a KASMA spy on Pytheas somewhere. As soon as the call is concluded, head upstairs to where a Brain Emulation Chair sits. Close to it is an inactive DataVault Operator. This must be picked up and placed in the docking station by the workstation, in order to begin. Once the DataVault Operator is docked, access the terminal and then the utilities, to begin copying the data to it. If you have already acquired Phantom Genesis II as well as the experiment data, the copying will go without problem and complete successfully. Otherwise, the upload will be disrupted with the aforementioned data missing. In the event that the data is missing, you need to first install Phantom Genesis II using a total of 6 Neuromods. If you do not have the required ability researched, you need to head to the Typhon Containment area next to the exit leading to the Crater. There is a Weaver secured in a containment cell above the Nightmare that can be scanned with the Psychoscope to unlock the ability. By this point, you usually should have a Neuromod fabrication plan to create the neuromods required. If not, exploration will be required to round up enough. It is advised to start with the volunteer block, as cells 3 and 5 both contain a bunch of neuromods to help (you must authorize unlocking of cell 3 from your workstation in your office. It's best to do this while in communication with Alex). Once Phantom Genesis II installed (Phantom Genesis I is not enough), you must track down V-014551-P04 for the experiment. Usually there is a waypoint marker leading to him, but you can also use the Volunteer Security Terminal overlooking the volunteer block to track him (only this security terminal can track him - all other security terminals only track TranStar staff). Once you have found him, use Phantom Genesis II to reanimate him. Be ready, as he will return as a Phantom, but will be immediately hostile to Riley. His element type will randomize between Thermal, Voltaic, and Etheric. It is paramount that you scan the created Phantom using your Psychoscope. Destroying the Phantom is not mandatory, but be sure to have scanned it before you destroy it if you choose to. Otherwise, its data will be lost and the objective cannot be accomplished. After you have the data and have either fled from or destroyed the phantom, return to the DataVault Operator in your office and resume the data upload. Alex will contact you again and cynically remind you of the low probability of Riley actually making it off the moon, concluding that the best (and probably only) option now is to digitally emulate Riley's consciousness to the DataVault Operator. Firstly, the DataVault Operator must be moved from its docking station and placed in an emergency launch tube that will descend from the ceiling. This is the first part of the action. Make sure you've used all your neuromods in your inventory and dropped anything else you wish to pass to other characters at this point, as you are one action away from escaping. Once you are ready, go to the Brain Emulation Chair and interact with it to finish up. Riley will sit in the chair with the machine preparing to emulate her consciousness in the DataVault Operator opposite her. Once this is done, the machine will suddenly continue to further instructions that have been added - specifically EraseYu.bat which as its name implies, will digitally fry Riley's physical existence. During this, her perspective switches over to that of the Operator's for an outside observation of Riley herself being deleted. Once this is done, the emergency launch tube will rise back up through the ceiling and eject Riley's operator existence from Pytheas, finalizing her (questionable) escape from the Moonbase (and also unlocking her story objective, if it isn't unlocked already). Category:Prey: Mooncrash Objectives Category:Prey: Mooncrash Escape Objectives